Hubungan Re-Post
by FlowerJinatoo
Summary: "Kita di dunia ini saling berhubungan,saling terikat,sebagai teman,kenalan,musuh,pacar,atau yang lainnya." A EXO Fanfiction,Sulay,Taoris,Kray,and other members. ini Re-post setelah berkali2 dihapus- -


"Kita di dunia ini saling berhubungan,saling terikat,sebagai teman,kenalan,musuh,pacar,atau yang lainnya."

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

By FlowerJina

.

.

"Hubungan"

[Chapter One]

; Pertemuan Pertama ;

.

.

"aku ingin Arabica.. satu,juga sebuah cake coklat.." kata seorang namja kemudian menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya duduk,dia memilih tempat di dekat kaca,agak pojok sedikit. Entah kenapa dia memilih tempat itu,kakinya membawanya kesana.

Namja itu duduk di kursi itu,melihat suasana café yang sepi,hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Rupanya nikmat juga melihat café dari sudut sini,kau bisa melihat keseluruhan café ini,membuat pandangan menjadi lebih luas. Namja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar,melihat orang-orang berjalan di trotoar. Orang-orang sibuk yang kekurangan waktu,begitu menurut mereka.

"Pesanan anda.."

Seorang waiter mengantarkan pesanan namja itu, segelas Arabica coffee dengan sepotong cake cokelat..

"_Kamsahamnida_.." ucap namja itu,si waiter hanya membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Setelah waiter itu pergi,namja itu kembali diam. Namja itu terus melihat keluar jendela,seperti menunggu seorang.

"_**Hyung kau akan pulang'kan?"**_

"_**Ne,tentu Yixing-ah. Aku akan segera pulang setelah semua selesai.."**_

"_**kau janji Hyung?"**_

"_**Janji"**_

"Sudah 4 tahun aku menunggumu _Hyung_" gumam Yixing,ia menarik nafas sejenak

"Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu Suho-_Hyung_.." lanjutnya

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah café,dia tinggi,berbadan bagus,berambut blonde, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam,penampilannya itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna dan charismatic.

KLENG KLENG

Bel berbunyi tanda seorang pelanggan datang ke dalam cefe tersebut. Namja itu melihat sekeliling,ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah berdiam diri di sudut café,dengan secangkir coffee dan sepotong cake coklat. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu,terbesit di benaknya rasa ingin tahu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya..

"_**itu urusan orang lain.."**_ batinnya

Ia kemudian melihat kearah lain,orang yang dicarinya. Seorang yeoja dengan dress warna merah maroon,rambut coklat yang terurai panjang sepinggang. Namja itu berjalan menuju yeoja yang ditujunya.

"Victoria _noona_.." sapa namja itu,yeoja yang tadi tengah sibuk dengan Iphonenya mendongak,mendapatkan orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Senang melihatmu Yifan" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum,Yifan menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Victoria.

"_Annyeong_.." sapa Yifan lagi

"Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku Yifan.." kata Victoria

Tiba-tiba suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua, Victoria hanya diam melihat sekitar. Sementara Yifan melihat kearah namja itu lagi,dia masih begitu. Perasaan ingin tahu ini tidak bisa di bendung lagi,ia seperti tertarik dengan namja itu.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Yifan,Victoria hanya mengangguk.

Yifan memanggil waiter seorang namja bername-tag 'Luhan', Yifan mengatakan pesanannya begitu juga Victoria,si waiter pun mencatat pesanan mereka. Tapi kemudian namja blonde China-Canadian itu menghentikan si waiter dan meminta dia membawakan sebuah kertas dan pena.

Waiter itu kembali dengan selembar kertas dan pena, Yifan mengambilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam situ. Kemudian memberikannya pada si waiter,si waiter mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada waiter tadi?" Tanya Victoria

"Bukan apa-apa,hanya sebuah pesanan _noona_.." jelas Yifan,kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

.

.

Seorang namja berpipi chubby terlihat mengomel-ngomel sejak tadi,tangannya melipat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana Luhan sekarang,dia harusnya berjaga di Kasir bukannya pergi seperti ini.." omel namja chubby itu

"Sudahlah Minseok-_Hyung_,mungkin Luhan-_Hyung_ sedang melayani pelanggan lain.." Jelas seorang namja berwajah seperti warga China asli. Tapi pelafalan koreanya sangat fasih..

"Tapi Jongdae-_ya_, aku hanya memintanya menggantikanku sebentar.." kali ini Minseok sedikit lebih tenang dari tadi

"Sudahlah _Hyung_,kan ada aku yang bisa menjaganya.." Jongdae memeluk Minseok kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya di sana. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya

"Baozi-_ge_.."

Terdengar suara lembut seorang namja,rupanya itu Luhan.

"maaf-_ge_,tadi aku melayani seorang pelanggan.." kata Luhan

"apa kau marah-_ge_?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut

"_Aniya_,Jongdae sudah berhasil meredakannya.." Minseok melihat kearah lain dengan wajah memerah,sementara Jongdae hanya tersenyum senang.

"baiklah.. aku harus mengantar pesanan lagi.." Luhan beranjak dari sana,Minseok mencegah Luhan.

"Apa itu yang di tanganmu?"

"Hanya pesanan-_ge_"

"Seharusnya kau berikan itu pada Jongdae" Kata Minseok,yah di café ini memang Jongdae yang membuat pesanan,Minseok yang mengatur semua pekerja dan Luhan adalah salah satu pekerja disini.

"Bukan yang itu,ini berbeda.. lihat ini." Luhan menunjukan kertas itu pada Minseok,Minseok memandang pada namja blonde yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja cantik di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah,kau antarkan saja pesanan itu… tugasmu biar aku yang kerjakan" Kata Minseok,Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju sudut café.

.

.

"Permisi,ada Titipan untuk anda.." Luhan meletakan secarik kertas di atas meja Yixing. Yixing menatap bingung kertas itu

;

_**Minumlah,jangan biarkan Arabica coffee itu dingin.**_

_**Juga cake coklat itu,makanlah.**_

_**Jangan menghamburkan uang untuk menatapi makanan seperti itu.**_

_**Kau memikirkan sesuatu?**_

_**Paling tidak lupakan dulu itu sejenak,dan nikmati pesananmu.**_

_**Ps : Pengunjung**_

;

"Dari siapa ini?" Tanya Yixing

"_Mianhaeyo_,tapi pengirim tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya." Jelas Luhan,Yixing masih menatap kertas itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_,saya permisi."

"Tunggu,apa kau orang China?" Yixing menahan waiter itu, Yixing bertanya kerena dia mendengar logat China orang itu sangat kental sekali.

"Iya,saya memang orang China. Tapi baru 2 tahun ini,jadi bahasa korea saya masih agak berantakan.." jelas Luhan,Yixing menggangguk mengerti.

"Bisa kau temani aku mengobrol sebentar?" Tanya Yixing

"Tapi—"

"Ku aggap ini sebagaian dari tugasmu,aku sedang membutuhkan seorang untuk mengobrol sekarang." Kata Yixing

Luhan awalnya sedikit enggan. Tapi di juga bahagia bisa menemukan orang China lain di Negara ini. Selain Minseok dan Jongdae yang pandai berbahasa China . Ia meresa tidak sendiri lagi..

"Baiklah" Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing,untung saja café itu sedang sepi..

.

.

Seorang namja chubby berpakaian waiter sedang membawa sebuah nampan,ada segelas cappuccino di nampan itu.

"Kalau bukan karena pelanggan menyebalkan ini,mungkin aku sudah bisa istirahat" Keluh namja chubby yang ternyata adalah Minseok.

Minseok berjalan menuju sebuah meja, disana ada seorang namja blonde dengan seorang yeoja dan Victoria.

"Permisi, cappuccino anda.." kata Minseok,menurunkan nampannya dan meletakan cappuccino itu perlahan.

"_Kamsahamnida_.." kata namja blonde itu

"Apa pesanku sudah disampaikan?" Tanya namja blonde itu,Minseok menggangguk sebagai jawan 'iya'.

"Dia sedang ditemani seorang waiter kami,mungkin dia tidak ada teman mengobrol.." jelas Minseok,namja blonde itu mengangguk.

"Saya harus pergi,silahkan dinikmati.." kata Minseok sopan,kemudian menjauh dari sana.

"Pesan untuk siapa Yifan?" Tanya Victoria

"Hanya penghibur untuk seseorang _noona_.." jelas Yifan singkat

"_Yeoja_?"

"_Namja._" jawab Yifan,Victoria hanya ber'oh' mendengar jawaban Yifan.

.

.

"Rupanya kau lebih tua dariku,ya?tapi mukamu baby-face sekali.." kata Yixing

"_Xie Xie_,tapi wajahmu juga manis Yixing"

"haha.. _xie xie_ Luhan-_ge_"

"eh?_gege_?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"kau kan lebih tua dariku,sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu _gege_,kan?"

"benar juga,panggil aku _gege_ Yixing-_didi_.." kata Luhan bercanda

"haha.."

Mereka berdua tertawa,wajah Yixing terlihat lebih bahagia. Wajahnya begitu manis ketika tersenyum,Luhan berhasil mengebalikan kebahagiaan Yixing. Biar hanya sedikit..

.

.

"Hahaha..baiklah Luhan-_ge_"

Jongdae mendengar suara tawa,tawa Yixing.

"Luhan-ge memang selalu berhasil.." kata Jongdae,mendekati Minseok yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan.

"Iya,tapi dilihat-lihat kasihan juga namja itu. Dia terlihat lebih baik saat Luhan ada disampingnya.." Kata Minseok

"_Ne_,Minseokie-_Hyung_~"

"Panggilan apa itu?namaku jadi terdengar aneh sekali"

"haha.." Jongdae tertawa,Minseok hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya

"Kau lucu sekali _Hyunggie_~"

"_Yak_! Kim Jongdae!"

.

.

"Jadi,kapan kau datang ke Korea?" Tanya Victoria

"Baru selasa kemarin,aku masih membereskan barang-barangku _noona_.." Jelas Yifan

Victoria dan Yifan adalah teman masa kecil ketika mereka masih di China, tapi kemudian Yifan pindah ke Canada dan 5 tahun kemudian Victoria pindah ke Korea. Sebelum pindah ke sini, Yifan sudah menguasai beberapa bahasa,termasuk Korea. Itulah sebabnya Yifan tidak terlalu sulit berkomunikasi dengan Victoria dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi 10 tahun tidak bertemu membuat kedua 'teman kecil' ini canggung, Yifan kembali diam. Memperhatikan namja yang tengah tertawa dengan seorang waiter. Sepertinya mereka asik sekali..

Sebuha senyum kecil terbentuk,Yifan menyukai ketika namja itu tersenyum. Terlihat manis dan anggun,entah kenapa. Sejak ia datang ke sini perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada namja yang bahkan belum ia tahu siapa namanya.

Victoria yang melihat tingkah Yifan,mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut

"_**Dasar… pandangan pertama rupanya.."**_ batin Victoria

Ia yakin surat yang diberikan itu berisi surat untuk namja di pojok sana,Victoria ada di sana sejak tadi. Ia bahkan datang lebih dulu dari namja itu, dan melihat perubahannya yang seperti itu…

"_**Anak ini terlalu banyak ikut campur.."**_ batinnya lagi

Victoria jadi ingin menjaili anak ini,lucu sekali ketika kecil Yifan adalah seorang anak culun yang tidak mengerti cinta. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia menjadi seorang namja yang begitu tampan,sempurna dan charismatic.

"Kertas itu untuknya kan?" celetuk Victoria

"Apa maksudmu _noona_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura begitu,atau aku akan berteriak pada namja itu.." sifat jail Victoria mulai kembali.

"_N-noona_..jangan lakukan itu" Yifan memohon

Lihatlah, Yifan rupanya masih anak kecil yang selalu ia jaili. Batin Victoria

"hahaha…" Victoria tertawa,Yifan jadi bingung sendiri dan berusaha mengatur tingkahnya.

"_Noona_..kau itu yeoja,jangan tertawa sekeras itu _noona_.."

"Kau lucu sekali.."

Hubungan kedua orang itu telah kembali,teman kecil yang kembali akrab,dan akan jadi lebih akrab..

.

.

halo,ini Jina. saya pindah acc karena acc yg kemarin gak bisa dipake.

jadi saya bikin acc baru,dan ini bukan plagiat!

ini juga Re-Post karena tiba-tiba ff ini hilang,dan tinggal menyisakan yg Never Regret saja.

selanjutnya saja juga bakal me Re-Post yang Never Regret dengan chap selanjutnya sekaligus.

terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik ^^

.

.

tolong tinggalkan jejak

RnR guys? :D


End file.
